Masters Meeting In Sick Ward
Masters Meetings In Sick Ward (Masters Meeting Ward) is the sixth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Characters:' Vice *'Cover Tagline:' "Don't look At Me." *'Page Tagline:' None *'Ending Tagline:' "Jealous The Envious........His Target Is Yamato's Best Friend, Rune!!?" Plot The stranger on the moped from the previous chapter turns out to be master of the dôji Regla, who represents discipline. He goes on to tell Yamato that Regla is just one of six good dôji known as "The Six Perfections". They eventually reach a hospital, the hideout of the other good dôji masters, all of whom met their dôji in the past and then again in the present day, just like Yamato. A flashback shows that Yamato fainted from the wound he got from Jealous and loss of blood and the stranger took him to a 7-Eleven in the mountains. After waking up, Yamato is surprised to see that not only was he wearing a poncho (to cover him up since he was only wearing a towel in the last chapter), his arm had nearly healed. The stranger comes out with shopping bags and sandels for Yamato to wear and reveals to him his name is Shin Ekoda (nicknamed Eco) and that he is the chef and owner of Eco Sushi. Yamato wanted answers to some of his questions but only received vague responses from his supposed comrade. Ultimo wasn't with him because he had to "clean up" Yamato's apartment, something that concerned Yamato is that he doesn't know what happened to Tomomitsu Iruma or Jealous. Returning to the present, Yamato is brought to the entrance of the hospital and is being draged in by Shin Ekoda where they are greeted by another dôji Pardonner, the dôji of patience, who wants Yamato to keep quiet so their enemies won't uncover their location. He also takes a look at Yamato's arm, which he says has nearly healed and left, not before telling Yamato to "work on his mouth" and Eco says that Pardonner had healed it for him. He explains to Yamato that their law is to never talk about themselves to anyone because people like Iruma Tomomitsu may cause harm to their loved ones. Eco, Regla and Yamato enter, but Yamato refuses to let his guard down. Yamato asks what would happen to someone who learns about them, Eco tells him that Regla has the ability to manipulate other's memories and rewrite it into something else. Yamato demands to know if he did the same to his friends, Eco doesn't say, but implies that he might have, which drives Yamato to attack Eco. Regla stops him by pinning him and forces him to the ground, shocking Yamato with his strength. Regla calls him an idiot and that he should stay quiet and listen, saying that he is unfit to be Ultimo's master and threatens to wipe Yamato's memory of the dôji. Now that Yamato thinks that they have shown their true colors, he yells for Ultimo to help him defeat them. Ultimo smashes into the building, but instead playfully jumps on top of Yamato, lightly "bonk" on Regla's head, and scolds Yamato about giving such an order, but tells him he is happy that Yamato depends on him. Eco starts chuckling, telling him not to be mad at Ultimo and told him he was apparently testing him to see if he could lead them, causing Yamato to punch him. Yamato asks how much of what Eco said was true, Pardonner, who was observing, says nothing they said was a lie, and that Regla never wiped the memory of anyone close to him. Yamato is shocked to see him again, while Pardonner introduces himself as one of the "Six Perfections", and the one representing "patience", but Yamato confused is with garlic. An elderly doctor, Koun Shakujii, and Pardonner's master tells Yamato that patient means to forgive, and that he should learn from Pardonner and forgive. Yamato asks who is he and loudly comments on his age, then suddenly from behind Machi Shina, a fortune teller, explained that Regla's only uses his powers to wipe people such the media, police and detectives, those who could harm them or get it the way, but commets how Yamato wouldn't get it if they explained it to him. She also tells him that all he needs to focus on the truth about the club being real as Hiroshi Kumegawa, a street punk, and Yoichi Oizumi, a salesman, stand by her, and all of whom are masters of good dôji. Musashi Murayama, a student and the last good dôji master, is observing in the corner while reading a Shounen Jump manga and called Yamato an "Ultimate Idiot", to his anger. He tells Yamato that with Regla's powers he wouldn't have to awkwardly explained to his "girlfriend", although using such power is denied. Musashi tells Yamato that he should understand that the world is unaffected by ethics and that's reality, but this only makes Yamato confused. Eco tells Musashi that's it alright, and then asks Yamato if he has completed his pledge to Ultimo, who only replied with a "huh?". Meanwhile, Vice muttering about how Jealous finally kills Iruma and saying its fine since their goal is to become ultimate evil. K asked what is he talking about, but was told to shut up and to make his meal. K sayed he was sorry and Vice muttered that no matter how they scramble about, they can't even hope to win. While in search of a new master, an still injured Jealous is thinking about how "No killing" is part of The Good Dôji Club's law, as he watches as Rune Kodaira walking down the street. Character in Order of Appearance * Regla * Shin Ekoda * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Jealous * Pardonner * Koun Shakujii * Machi Shina * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Yoichi Oizumi * Musashi Murayama * Vice * K * Rune Kodaira Trivia * Murayama is seen reading the very first issue of Shonen Jump, Eco later says that it's his copy in Chapter 14. Category:Chapters